1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inkjet head, which ejects ink onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head, whose flow path unit containing ink flow paths therein is formed of a plurality of stacked plates, has hitherto been available as an inkjet head, which ejects ink from nozzles. For instance, an inkjet head described in US 2004/119790 A1 contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety has a flow path unit including a manifold and a plurality of individual ink flow paths, each of which extends from the manifold to a nozzle through a pressure chamber. Further, the flow path unit is formed of a plurality of stacked metal plates. The plurality of metal plates are bonded together with an adhesive. When the plates are bonded together, excessive adhesive flows, to some extent, into the individual ink flow paths. In order to minimize the amount of adhesive flowing into the ink flow paths, escape grooves for making an excessive adhesive to escape is formed in each of mating faces of the plurality of metal plates so as to surround holes forming the individual ink flow paths.